


Only Time Will Tell

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: How they met!





	

Charles pushed the car down the lane as quietly as possible. He didn’t have permission to go out for the evening and he wasn’t going to risk getting told no by asking.

“Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission,” he grinned to himself, panting lightly as he sprang into the driver’s seat and started the car with a loud rumble.

He was far enough away from the house that even if someone heard, he’d be well out of sight by the time they made it to the end of the winding drive.

Charles was flying high, he loved driving, though he had little practice with it and wasn’t very good to tell the truth, that had little to do with the enjoyment he got from racing down the country lanes of Westchester.

It was twilight, far earlier than his usual midnight jaunts in one of his stepfather’s luxury vehicles. But tonight just wasn’t about a joyride. He was heading to the county fair to properly celebrate his 18th birthday.

It had been a non issue at his house; he hadn’t asked for a party and so hadn’t received one. He’d had his society début two years earlier when he turned 16 and so didn’t expect to mean anything to his mother and stepfather until he got married. That’s what this was about. He was sure Kurt would try to marry him off as soon as possible. He might even have designs about Charles and his son from his first marriage, Cain. Charles wanted to enjoy himself for bit on his own terms before their stifling expectations manifested.

Charles’ mother had married Kurt just a few years prior and there was no love lost between-well any of them really. He’d only met Cain- a great hulking brute- a few times total. He’d deployed with the military a few short weeks after the wedding and hadn’t returned to Westchester since.

Charles rolled the windows down and hummed under his breath, enjoying the cool, spring air. He watched the fireflies flicker off and on through the fields, the sun sank below the horizon and the lights of the stars began to wink on overhead. A soft glow in the distance caught his eye and made him speed up eagerly.

He hadn’t been to the fair in ages and this was his first outing as an adult. There was a sense of magic in the air; a feeling of anticipation flooded his entire being, like he’d been waiting for this night all his life.

Perhaps it was simply the joy of coming of age, but it felt like more than that, like all the moments of his life had been leading up to this one. He parked eagerly and paid his entrance fee without a second thought.

He wandered for a while, smiling at a few familiar faces and simply enjoying the festive atmosphere, bright colors, and upbeat music. The scent of spiced meat and pastries filled the air and made his stomach rumble but the lines were prohibitive so he decided to wait, maybe build up more of an appetite before grabbing a snack.

With the introspective mood he was in he decided to have his fortune told and headed to a maroon tent with gold stars up the sides. He was just about to lift the flap to enter when a tall man strode out of the entrance, slamming right into him and knocking him off balance, he stumbled and nearly fell but was caught around the shoulders and held steady.

“I’m so sorry, I should've looked where I was going, are you alright?” Charles looked up –and up-into beautiful pale, verdigris eyes set into a strikingly handsome face.

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” the man repeated, sounding concerned.

“No! I’m fine, I was going to get my fortunes read,” he stuttered out, blushing as the man gently ran his hands up and down his arms soothingly.

“Well let me pay for your visit, it’s the least I can do,” the older man offered with a small smile.

Charles was secretly thrilled, this guy clearly didn’t know who he was if he was offering to pay for him to see a fortune teller.

“Thanks! Is she any good?” he asked eagerly.

The other man shrugged and gave an enigmatic smile, “Only time will tell. I’m Erik by the way.”

“I’m Charles,” he’d said with his brightest smile, pleased to see Erik looking slightly dazzled after that. “Will you wait for me to be done?”

“Sure, but won't your friends be looking for you?” he asked, with a small frown.

Charles feigned nonchalance, not wanting this guy to know he was a loser with no real friends “Actually I’m here alone tonight.”

For some reason that made Erik brighten up considerably, “Well then I won’t feel guilty for keeping you company for the evening, Charles.” He slipped a few coins into his hand and guided him gently towards the tent, “I’ll be here when you’re done.” He said with another small smile.

And suddenly Charles didn’t think he needed to have his fortunes read after all. “I’ll be right out,” he said breathlessly.

The fortune teller was mysterious and endearingly vague, talking about true love and handsome strangers, an arduous journey, and unforeseen circumstances before he found his place in the world.

Charles wondered anxiously how long it would take him to find his place, he’d been alone for so long already, he hoped it wasn’t much longer.

He paid the mystic and thanked her for her time, happy to remember that he wasn’t alone for the night at least, unless Erik had grown tired of waiting and wandered off on his own.

Charles rushed out of the tent and breathed a sigh of relief to see Erik leaning against a nearby tent post watching a man breathe fire with a look of blank disinterest that faded as soon as he caught sight of Charles.

“Hey there blue eyes, was she any good?” he asked warmly.

Charles grinned up at him happily; unable to believe he’d actually waited! “Only time will tell.”

“As I said,” Erik agreed playfully, though he wouldn’t tell Charles what his fortune had been no matter how he begged.

“Come on blue eyes, I want to try the corn maze,” he placed a hand on Charles' elbow and guided him along gently. They traversed the massive maze for the better part of an hour with much good natured arguing about whose fault it was that they were hopelessly lost.

“It was your idea to let us take turns choosing directions!”

“I didn’t expect you to get us this lost!”

“I hope you’re not in charge of navigation on your ship!” Charles had teased lightly after Erik told him about working at sea.

“Not quite,” Erik had laughed, casually taking Charles’ hand and not letting go until they’d found their way out.

~~

They stopped for a bite since Erik was scandalized that Charles had never tried hot dogs, the taller man even bought him his first bottle of soda. Charles would have protested the expense, but this was starting to feel like a date and he didn’t want to jinx it.

Besides, hot dogs were his new favorite food, or at least they were once Erik had leaned in to kiss a smear of mustard from the corner of his mouth. Charles had blushed rose red and hidden his face against Erik’s broad shoulder while the taller man chuckled into his hair.

Charles had eventually pulled away and tugged Erik towards the Ferris wheel set up at the center of the fair. They’d nearly arrived when a hawker caught sight of them and grabbed their attention.

“Win a prize for your sweetheart! Are you as good a shot as any?!” he called brightly to Erik, gesturing to the array of stuffed animals and baubles that served as prizes.

Erik had rolled his eyes and fully intended to keep walking until he saw Charles longingly eying a little stuffed bear with a red ribbon around his neck. The smaller man had gripped his hand and tugged him over to the booth, fishing through his pockets for change to play. Erik had been curious to see if Charles was any good at the game and had happily cheered him on while he fired his five shots at the targets. He’d been visibly disappointed that he hadn’t knocked any over and had turned his sad eyes to Erik.

The hawker had grinned, knowing they were caught. Erik rolled his eyes and paid the man, stepping up behind Charles to position the gun properly in his hands, “Like this, blue eyes,” he’d aimed the gun slightly to the right of each soldier-having noted the offset during Charles’ turn- and knocking them each down in turn.

Charles had cheered wildly over his success, causing Erik to flush with delight. The younger man had eagerly chosen his bear, tucking it into the corner of his arm happily. “This is my favorite birthday present ever!” he’d beamed, eyes alight with happiness. But Erik had frowned. Why was Charles-so animated and gorgeous, alone for his birthday? He didn’t want to bring the mood down by asking so he’d said, “Today is your birthday? How old are you then?”

“Eighteen as of this morning,” he’d looped his arm through Erik’s, waving goodbye to the hawker and heading for the Ferris wheel once more.

Erik had hidden a smile, “I must seem very old to you then, I’ll be 23 next month.”

Charles had looked at him coyly from beneath his lashes, “That’s not so very old.”

They had their real first kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel. Charles had panicked about a mechanical malfunction but Erik –who had slipped the conductor a dollar- had only smiled and slowly leaned in, channeling his intentions quite clearly. Their lips met once, twice, three times before they tangled their tongues in a brief but heated exchange that left them both pink cheeked and pleased with themselves.

It had been getting late by that point but Erik had arrived with a few other sailors from his crew and they had no intentions of leaving before first light he informed Charles dryly.

“Well I can’t stay out that late; I’d be noticed coming in,” he’d said sadly.

“Let me walk you to your car?” Erik had asked after ascertaining that Charles had driven himself to the fair as he didn’t live within walking distance.

Charles had hesitated, not wanting Erik to see his expensive car and feel that he’d been scammed by a brat, but he wanted to say goodnight even less and had reluctantly agreed.

Erik had whistled in appreciation as they approached the dark edge of the field Charles had chosen to park the car. He hadn’t wanted any of Kurt’s acquaintances to tell him they’d seen it at the fair.

“Wait, is that your car?” he’d asked, incredulous as they’d passed all the other cars in the field.

“My step father’s” he’d said glumly, sure that Erik was about to leave in a huff, he’d had some choice words about ‘spoiled bastards not wanting to pay a fair wage for a day’s labor,’ earlier in the evening and Charles had been dreading this moment since then.

He glanced up to see Erik running a hand absently over the hood of the car, “I don’t understand. If your parents are…rich?” he’d asked softly with a raised eyebrow,

Charles had given a miserable nod, still clutching his bear sadly.

“Then why are you alone at some Podunk little fair for your eighteenth birthday? You should be in Paris, or London, or New York, you shouldn’t be celebrating alone, getting picked up by sailors in a corn maze,” he’d looked unhappy and embarrassed, having thought he was talking to a college boy but not a peer of the realm.

“Erik please, this is the best birthday I’ve ever had. I-I’d like to see you again if… you’d like that too?” he stuttered out softly, almost afraid to look to see what the answer would be.

Erik had sighed deeply and seemed lost in thought for a moment, “I’d like that too, but I work out of London and I’m gone for weeks at a time.”

Charles’ shoulders had slumped as he spoke, and just when he thought they’d have nothing but the memories of one perfect evening together Erik had spoken once more.

“I could-we could write? I have a payphone outside my flat. I could call when I’m in port.” He’d said uncertainly.

“Yes! Yes, I’d like that,” Charles had agreed breathlessly, happier than he could ever remember being. They’d climbed into the car, looking for paper and a pen in the glove compartment and exchanging addresses, and Charles’ phone number. “Only call on Mondays after four. Kurt is never home then and mother will already be…indisposed.” He’d said with a downward tilt to his pretty, red mouth.

Well Erik couldn’t leave it at that and had taken the smaller man into his arms and kissed him with all the hope and passion that he held for his new friend-his boyfriend? This couldn’t be the last time they saw each other, the only time they’d meet. This was real, this moment right now with Charles warm and willing in his arms was real and he didn’t want to waste it.

“Charles?”

“Mmhm?” he’d asked, kissing the other man deeply.

“Let’s get in the back seat,” he’d pulled back slightly to see the smaller man’s reaction, to see if he understood what he was asking.

Charles had blushed but not pulled away, “I-I’ve never…”

“That’s okay, I’ll show you,” he’d whispered against those kiss swollen lips, claiming them in a passionate kiss that Charles returned with gusto.

They’d eventually made it to the back seat and Erik had what shown Charles what he’d been missing. Several times. In immediate succession.

It was nearing first light by the time they were done saying their goodbyes and shyly tugging their clothes back on in the confines of the back seat.

“So you’re Jewish?” Charles had asked playfully as they’d recovered from their second bout of lovemaking.

Erik had blushed and tugged him down into a deep kiss, incredibly relieved that Charles hadn’t been disgusted or horrified by that revelation. He’d simply taken it in stride and seemed to view it as another fascinating aspect of his boyfriend. Erik had lit up again at that.

“Of course you’re my boyfriend,” Charles had hissed indignantly as he wiggled his plump ass back into his trousers, “You think I’d do this with just anyone?”

Erik had grinned at that, “Sorry to upset you darling. Write me will you? Especially if you have…complications arise from tonight?” he’d given the smaller man a concerned look that Charles had answered with a playful shove that turned into another kissing match.

“That’s not gonna happen, you can’t get pregnant your first time,” he’d giggled as Erik sucked a bruise onto his collar bone.

“I’m worried about the fourth, fifth, sixth times to be honest.” He’d hidden a smile against a freckled shoulder, “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re one to talk,” he’d pulled back with a tremulous smile. “Don’t forget me? Don’t forget to call and write?”

“How could I forget you, blue eyes?” Erik had soothed him gently, “It’s Friday? I’ll call you Monday after four,” he promised.

“I’ll be waiting,” he’d said hopefully, giving Erik a vivid mental image of his sweet boyfriend sitting by the phone, more than half expecting Erik not to call.

He’d leaned into the driver’s side window to give the smaller man another thorough kiss, “Don’t doubt me, Charles.” He’d received a sad eyed smile in return, blue eyes swimming in self doubt.

Then he was gone, taking Erik’s heart with him. He watched until Charles was out of sight before trudging back to the ropes of the fair to wait for his friends to be done with the festivities. They wouldn’t believe him, but he’d had the best night of them all.

~~

Charles sped home with the windows down to air out the car, mind lost to the memories of the night before. If not for Erik’s neat handwriting in his pocket and his little bear tucked close to his side, he’d have thought it was all a dream. He shifted slightly in his seat. Well, a few sore areas reminded him as well.

He’d parked the car in the garage and made it back to his room without incident. He memorized Erik’s address and tucked it away for safekeeping.

It wasn’t until he was sinking into a hot bath that he let himself cry, overwhelmed with emotion and sure that he’d fallen in love with a man he’d never hear from again.

Charles wasn’t one to expect a fairy tale ending. Besides, the fortune teller had warned him that he had a long journey ahead before he found his place in the world. He could only hope that Erik was waiting for him at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had a few requests for their first date so here it is! I hope you like it! I have another short work planned for this series so stay tuned! Notice any plot holes? Typos or crazy errors? Any particular scenes you want to see in their life? Please comment and let me know! Thanks for your feedback, you guys keep me writing!


End file.
